


缴械

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bloodplay, Captain Hydra, Evil Steve Rogers, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 蛇盾X死侍    Gunplay高潮走火     alphaXomega警告：详细的受伤描写、内脏损伤！血很多，可能引起不适！晕血的不要看，承受能力差的不要看是Marvelx的约稿，谢谢你❤





	缴械

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/gifts).

韦德看着光中摇曳的影子。他低下头，爆破的火焰燃尽了布料，掌心的血肉在自愈因子的作用下重塑，洞口渐渐地被填补。他的双手沾满血液，好人的，坏人的……而现在，他接收指令，伤害着更多的人。他的英雄告诉他，这一切都是为了铸造自由的道路，为整个国家带来重大的改变。他只能相信，自己所做的是必要之事。

“确认，目标已死亡。”他向队长报告结果。

史蒂夫的五官是紧绷着的。他像一面无懈可击的城墙，强韧，没有破绽。似乎是注意到了他气味里的不安定因素，他才伸出一只手，轻碰到他的臂膀。“做得好，威尔逊。”他给予了肯定，并简单地调动起信息素，alpha对omega的肢体接触总是带着安抚作用。

杀人的理由？他也试着探究过。alpha用他不太能理解的方式说服了他。不。或许从一开始，他就根本不用费心去说服——至少对韦德来说不用。美国队长总是正确的，他说开枪，他就会开枪。在这个国家里，总要有人做些脏活的，不是吗？而韦德就是那颗鱼雷，他会炸掉名单上的人。

他被告知自己在做对的事，他甚至又是一名复仇者了。韦德应该感到庆幸或狂喜，可他却觉得有什么地方不对了。走到了这一步，不可能再有回头路。

队长对他发号施令，有时请人传达，或通过耳机，有时是直接见面。不管怎样，史蒂夫会定期慰问他的精神和身体状况，甚至在他发情时提供帮助。他是一个负责任的好长官。

他用手指或道具进入韦德的身体，动作迅猛、下流，面无表情的英俊脸庞透出的神情几乎是残酷的。

“队长……你真的不必为我做这些。”韦德的后面滴出粘稠的体液，他趴在他的肩头隐忍地喘息。

“这是我该做的。”史蒂夫露出一个很浅的笑容，那让他看起来又是温和体贴的了。

“呜……”他的双腿打着抖，越来越热的东西从深处往外涌，髋部一片酥麻，他快要站不住了。被从小到大崇拜着的英雄操弄到高潮，就算是韦德也止不住地感到羞耻……同时还有兴奋。

“别担心，韦德。”他的英雄温和地安慰道，“一切都要过去了。”

一切都过去了吗？他不知道，也无法思考。他只能感觉到身体在性高潮中颤栗，喷溅而出的体液打湿了裤子。

史蒂夫稳稳地扶了他一会儿，待他的欲望稍微平息后说：“现在感觉怎么样？我们还有事要做。”

“谢谢！爽极啦……”韦德硬生生地咽下了到嘴边的黄色笑话。史蒂夫不喜欢他这方面的幽默感，他直截了当地提过几次。但这种不健康的幽默就像是他的防御武器，一旦被剥除，他就本能地惶恐不安。

他排斥发情期，他的脑袋向来就乱，不需要身体的失调来添更多乱了。维克多对他说过，你他妈在对自己的人生做什么？

还能做什么呢，做他最擅长的，消磨他人对他的爱和信任，伤害他的家人和朋友，把所有和他沾边的东西都该死地搞得一团糟。

韦德疲倦地坐在尸体堆里，空气中飘着鲜血和内脏的味道。他即将陷入第一波情潮，而他不需要揍更多的人来让自己冷静了。强烈的痛楚足以阻止。他曾试过在生殖腔里塞刀片。每走一步都割伤软嫩的肉，血液先于体液饱和地渗出内裤。自愈因子的时刻运作终于拖慢了疯狂的情潮。他仍能感受到对性爱的渴求，但那是可控的——不至于看到任何一个alpha就饥渴地求着被操。

可是眼下他需要更多的，更剧烈的疼痛。他宁可把自己玩成一摊烂血，都不想借助美国队长的手达到性高潮。omega发情的信息素飘得很远，但不会有哪个不要命的alpha主动来接近坐在尸体上的死侍。他抽出军刀在自己的小腹划上一刀，汩汩的血液往下流去，沾湿了他的腿根和后穴，到处都是新鲜血液的腥甜气。地上的枪很多，他捡了一把霰弹枪，12号口径，足够长，耐久性的设计抗生锈。如果他愿意，可以一直捅到很深的地方，捣碎他的内脏。他不怕走火，再大杀伤力的枪弹都无法带走他。也许可以让他晕眩一会儿，做个好梦（或噩梦），但更多的是清醒的意识和爆出体外的大肠，黏腻湿润，他得用双手接住，别让它们颤结在一起，用手指梳理好，再塞回肚子里，接下来就交给自愈因子，它们会照顾好他的。

血液和体液混在一起，变成了稀释后的淡红色，他以这个作为最佳的润滑剂，将冷硬的枪管推入肛门。他捅着前列腺，插入不知足的内里，最好能捅开生殖腔，叫他发情的那部分消消气。遗憾的是，只要疼痛感稍微减轻那么一点，情潮就会汹涌地爬上来，细胞里的瘙痒感推他到临界点。他得弄痛自己，让痛感和快感保持平衡。手指湿滑得快要抓不住枪托了，它几次从掌心滑出，韦德尽可能地分开双腿，好让这把枪更用力地操进操出。他的动作幅度很大，这导致下腹的割伤一直处于愈合与破开的边缘。他抓住那一处伤，绞出更多血来，冷汗近乎浸湿他的衣服。这样才好，这样他才能保持彻底的清醒。

他做过许多错误的决定。追溯到源头，那就是加入了x武器项目，他的人生从那里结束，又从那里重启。他有过机会，明明可以作为一个体面的人死去，作为韦德·威尔逊，而不是腐烂的雇佣兵死侍。操他妈的，至少那会儿抑制剂还对他有效呢。他该让癌症带走他的生命，一劳永逸，而不是让自愈因子折磨他，日复一日地从内部耗尽他。

尽管如此，他还是高潮了。他快速撤出枪，一道混着血的清液喷出来，淋湿地面。体液黏糊糊地挂在枪管上，有一部分流了进去，他看了一会儿，又塞回去。枪身早已被他捂得火热，像是刚射击过。

突然之间，他闻到了史蒂夫的信息素。

他条件反射地下身流水，四肢变得酥麻无力，他想要从这里逃离，但身上的武器忽然变得那么重，铁链般地压迫着他，将他锁在原地。意愿与欲求分离成了两个个体，他的手停不下来地自慰，想要插得更深止住风暴般的性冲动。

“你需要我，韦德。”美国队长向他走来，他放下盾牌，身上是硝烟的味道。

不，不。韦德试图往后退，却拉不动自己的身体。

“过来，队长，”他张开口，说出的竟是不一样的话，“用枪操我，狠狠操死我。”

“如你所愿。”史蒂夫接过枪托，左手摸过他颈部的腺体。这使韦德本能地紧张，无法动弹。如果被标记，他就会成为一个好士兵，上膛的杀人武器。史蒂夫凑近了一些，释放出信息素安定他的心神，那气味冷酷地镇压了韦德的情绪，不容反抗。他的后穴却冒出了更多水，史蒂夫抓握住他的手腕举高，扣到了后面。

“你在做什么？”他皱起眉，轻声道，“让它愈合。”

没有持续施加的外力伤害，下腹的刀口将在短时间内自愈。失去痛觉，他会变成一个失去理智的发情婊子。

“弄痛我！用刀割，用子弹射，你想怎么玩都可以，我什么都能忍受，就只是……别像这样。”韦德试着合拢双腿，却被制止了。他的生殖腔被枪管捅入，被凶狠地撞开，推平，挤出更多温热的液体来。

“我不会这么做的。”他的嘴角带一丝笑意，温柔得不近人情，“想被我标记吗，韦德？”

他温情地抚摸过omega全身，手掌像是烈火中的铁块，烫得他浑身发抖。他知道自己坚持不了多久，他一定会求着他标记。被美国队长标记有哪里不好的吗？以前的他肯定很乐意，但现在他却觉得哪里都不对劲。他和自己的思想拉扯着，谁也说服不了谁。

他捅得越来越深，同时抚慰着韦德勃起的阴茎。血液完全止住了，只剩渗出来的精液和后穴的润滑液，滚热地，源源不断涌出，打湿史蒂夫的掌心，黏得可以拉成丝。他有技巧地磨着最敏感的那一处，呼出的热气绕在omega腺体旁边。他几乎是平静地，彬彬有礼地再问了一遍：“想要被我标记吗？”

韦德死死地咬着自己的嘴唇，鲜血顺着唇角流下。他快要克制不住自己了。他会同意的，这只是时间问题。史蒂夫伏在他身上，抓他手腕的力道像是钳制罪犯，分开的双腿被他压住，无法移动，能够活动的只有自己的屁股。他就快要到了，被填满和被侵犯的感觉是这么好。他主动地一次次坐下去，热液溅了出来。他已经流了太多水，都是因为自愈因子，他比一般人要湿得多。

他绝望地发现自己要高潮了，他张着嘴不知耻地呻吟，眼球向上翻着。他会求着史蒂夫进入他，标记他。他向世上所有坏心眼的恶魔祈祷，让这把该死的枪走火吧，它遭受了太多不该受的罪，比如操了韦德·威尔逊的屁股，它的余生都会倒霉……来吧，让我们互相毁灭。

性高潮临近了，腹部以下一片酸麻，他的腔内震颤着涌出情动的热液。正在这时，霰弹真实地打了出来。

声响被包裹在血肉之内，被消了音似的。杀伤力极大的子弹打进肛门在身体里穿行，炸开他的脏器，在内部掀起灾难。自愈因子还来不及运转，他的体内一路放烟花，碎肉块和血珠在里面爆破。巨大的痛楚在一瞬间降临时似乎感受不到了，整个过程的发生可能只有短短一秒，他没来得及感到疼，就坠入到一片黑暗中。

他在史蒂夫的怀里醒来。

有什么暖乎乎的东西正在从屁股里流出来，可能是他碎掉的肠子，一截一截地顺着被轰开的屁眼往外掉。他可以根据自己每个部位的疼痛程度判断伤情，他刚刚确实被打死了一会儿。这也有效地制止他继续发情，从结果上来看是成功的。韦德困难地睁开一只眼，史蒂夫沉着脸，肃穆得可怖。

注意到他醒过来，史蒂夫不动声色地关怀道：“那是一个意外。你没事吗，韦德？”他的眼神在刺眼的日光下看不真切，但声音是柔和的——即使并没有温度。

“我没事，队长。”他的嘴里都是酸涩的血味，想要呕吐的欲望翻滚在胃部。

史蒂夫的手搭在韦德的肩膀上，他抱着他，支撑着他，如一个坚硬、难以突破的牢房。

“我给这个国家注入了变革的力量。所有的事都在往好的方向走了，韦德。到那时——”他回望一眼仓库里的尸体，“你会在我身边的，对吗？”

韦德发现自己不太能思考。他的每一根神经被大量的痛楚和快感弄得松弛。或许他该笑一笑，说点俏皮话来活跃气氛。更差一点的，他可能会感到绝望，悲伤，疑惑……本该有更多更激烈的情绪——可他就是什么感觉都没有，空无一物。他很累了。

“是啊，”最终，他只是扯动着嘴角，用这张残破的脸摆出一个可悲的笑容。

“我完全支持你，队长。”

FIN


End file.
